


Investigation Time

by SincerelyLeah



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved
Genre: College AU, I blame faequil, M/M, Roommates, but Tumblr said this was too long, handjobs, it was their anon, my fingers slipped, nsfw if you didn't get it, shyan, this was suppose to just be on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 12:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12013104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyLeah/pseuds/SincerelyLeah
Summary: Ryan doesn't understand the system he made up.





	Investigation Time

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said   
> (So idk if you've written something similar i apologize if you have) but I'm not usually a smut person (especially with real people) but like roommate!shyan who always accidentally walks in on each other's "private time" so much that one finally goes "fuck it I'm helping" (pun not intended)
> 
> Faequil: PLEASE SOMEONE WRITE THIS   
> I can’t right now, but I would KILL for this. 
> 
>  
> 
> My fingers slipped. Whoops.

It was usually Ryan, he would barge in, either too cheerful and excited to notice, or too tired to see. It was Ryan who came up with the name "Investigation Time" to describe the times where either of them, mostly Shane though, needed a little private time. Yes, his best friend since high school and his college roommate had a problem with walking in on him trying to get off. As embarrassing as it sounds, it was just the tip of the iceberg of what made Ryan Bergara, Ryan Bergara.

Shane had tried fruitless amount of times to ensure Ryan wouldn't burst in. He even put a sock on the door knob but as of always, Ryan came in overly excited talking about this unsolved case he read about in between classes, and was completely oblivious to the point Shane was just about to cum as he asked: 

"By the way, why the sock on the kno- oh." 

And then a minute of profusely apologizing and scurrying out the door. Therefore, once again, Ryan Bergara left Shane completely blue balled as a murder scene isn't exactly appropriate material that Shane uses to finish himself off with.

However, when Ryan isn't barging in talking about dead children and kids in boxes- boy that was a weird one- it was the times Ryan left a blushing mess, made Shane's blood circulate more towards his cock than when he began. 

Okay yes, Shane Madej may have a sexual arousal towards his best friend since forever, and even more than that. But no, he does not act on it because a friendship with Ryan is best than not having Ryan at all. 

Now, that Shane remembers, the first time Ryan ever walked in on him left him both confused and skeptical. He can almost perfectly recall that night. 

Ryan was suppose to be in his criminal law class. Because ten minutes after the younger one left, Shane spent almost fifteen minutes of relentless teasing to himself. And after fifteen full minutes of soft strokes over his chest and cock, rubbing his nipples, and the best fantasies he could conjure at the moment; he was finally ready to start getting to the best part. 

Calloused fingers smoothly ran down his chest and towards his cock, gripping the base, he tugged. A soft moan falling from his lips. 

But, Ryan had popped up. 

"Ugh, Mr. Lim didn't show. Got us some bagels though-" 

Shane gasped, his cock was in his hand, the tip was red and angry; the slit was even leaking pre-cum, and there stood Ryan just- staring. What may be a permanent blush that ate up his face and an a gapped mouth; Ryan didn't move.

And neither did Shane. 

Ryan stared, up and down Shane's frame for a good thirty seconds, not saying a word. Shane thought his throat was going to close up on itself since he hasn't even fuckin breathed. 

But then, Ryan apologized quickly, his eyes blinking rapidly as he left the room without another sound. 

That night left Shane with the most confused boner ever, he didn't know why Ryan stared at him for so long. Hell, he couldn't even think straight at the moment. The way Ryan's mouth parted and the blush that looked beautiful on Ryan's skin, became a permanent image in his mind. 

Shane concluded- after he was done jerking himself off of course- that Ryan Bergara has simply never seen a cock besides his own before. And he wanted to leave it at that. Not that Ryan could have the slightest interest at what he saw before snapping out of it. No. 

So what possessed Shane to do what he's about to do, Shane had no idea. 

He had three morning classes, back to back, not even enough time between them to get a proper bite to eat for lunch. But as soon as his classes were done he wanted nothing more than just to pass out before his shift as a bartender started later tonight. 

That's why he didn't notice the sock on the floor in front of his dorm door, and in his defense it wasn't on the door handle. So as he walked in on what Shane could only describe as divine beauty, something in Shane's brain just went:

"Fuck it." 

Ryan, God, Ryan was sprawled out on his bed, his sheets, his pillow, his cover. What Shane falls asleep on every night has Ryan's skin flushed and dripping sweat on it. His black hair was matted to his forehead, his eyes was screwed shut and his lips formed an 'O'. Every time Ryan's hand would jerk his cock upwards, his hips would follow too. 

What could only be deliberate teasing could be the reason for this neediness. 

So, as quickly and quietly as Shane can, he closed and lock their door and placed his bag down. His eyes trained on the scene in front of him. Hungry. 

He stalked up to Ryan who was whimpering incoherently, and placed a hand on his shoulder as he leaned down right next to Ryan's ear. Ryan quickly wanted to jump up and scream, but, Shane's hand was on his stomach as Ryan listened to Shane's following words. 

"If you don't want this, I need you to tell me to stop." The brown haired adult whispered into Ryan's ear, Shane's own heavy breathing matched with Ryan's as Shane's hand ran down the shorter's torso and ghosted over Ryan's hand which still held his cock. 

"Sh-Shane..?" Ryan panted, Shane could hear the younger one swallowing. 

"Shh, tell me, do you want this?" Shane asked, his hand only wrapping around Ryan's, not even daring to touch his cock without Ryan's full consent. 

Ryan was quiet for a moment, still trying to process things, but nonetheless, he nodded. "P-Please, Shane." He whimpered. 

"Shh," Shane whispered, now biting softly at Ryan's earlobe. "I got you." With that, Ryan bared his neck for Shane, who, quickly left kisses there. Shane's hand swatting away Ryan's own as he now slowly jerked Ryan's cock off. 

Ryan's face was a blissful sight as Shane pulled away from his neck. He looked ten times more relaxed than when Shane first walked in here; which only gave him more confidence. 

But, before Shane's hand could change the pace, Ryan's own slicked hand made a fist as it tugged on Shane's shirt. "Off." Was a quick but needy demand, which Shane was more than happy to oblige. 

Shane shrugged off his shirt and sweatpants, kicking off his shoes as well. Only leaving him in his boxers, Ryan whined, since he's been watching the whole time. "Shane," He complained, only making Shane chuckle. 

"I know, I know." Shane said defensively, slowly pulling off his boxers to appease the gods. Well, this case, the gods being Ryan, but he wasn't too far off. 

Shane smiled down at a flushed Ryan, slowly climbing on top of him. Slowly, Shane leaned down and made Ryan look at him with his index finger. "You're beautiful," Shane mumbled as if he was breathless, Ryan, now being the bold one, pushed himself upward to catch Shane's lips in a kiss. 

It was as if fire met ice. Sweet met sour. It was as if Persephone kissed Hades. Two complete polar opposites. It was Ryan and Shane, finally, finally kissing. It was electrifying and blissful. It was them. 

The kiss was long, well drawn out from years of sexual tension and more of unrequited love. So as Shane finally pulled away since Ryan's kisses left his lungs burning more than any alcohol ever did, Shane smiled. Looking down at an equally grinning Ryan. 

"How about I teach you a lesson on walking in on me all these times?" Shane growled, his eyes flicking down to where their erections were left neglected. Ryan whimpered, following his gaze and nodded. 

Shane held himself up and hovered over Ryan with his one forearm and legs. Slowly, he wrapped both of their erections around his fingers, and gripped. Making both him and Ryan moan out of pleasure. 

Shane started jerking both of their cocks together, Shane couldn't even begin to wrap his head around on how fucking amazing this felt. So as he slowly pumped both of their cocks together, building up the precum, he whispered into Ryan's ear. 

Not filthy, but praise. Shane didn't want to stop hiding how he felt about Ryan, he couldn't anymore. 

Ryan's head was so torn, he didn't know what to do with his hands to he wrapped them around Shane's neck. The elder was biting and sucking at his neck, whispering sweet nothings and little stories of complete want for him. That, mixed with the slow, but amazing, pleasure he was getting; had Ryan holding back an orgasm. 

It was slow, it was passionate, and it was just so surreal. Ryan was surprised as he found himself begging, "Faster," he pleads, "Sh-Shane please!" Ryan was perhaps almost at tears with how good it felt. 

Perhaps it was just due to the aimless amount of teasing he did to himself prior to Shane's interference, or maybe it was just because it was Shane doing this with him that made him become undone so quickly. 

However, Shane complied to his request, his hand now jerking over both their cocks quickly and messily. It was nothing gradual about his pace at all, it went from slow to ruthless in seconds; which is what Shane wanted. He wanted Ryan to cry out his name and scratch his back as the stimulation was so much so quick. He wanted Ryan to do a full body shiver as he thrust up into Shane's hand. He wanted Ryan to beg and plead. Mostly, he wanted Ryan to choke up completely on his words, have his mouth open the widest it could possibly be, with the biggest blush Shane's ever seen on the shorter's face as he cums. 

The broken sobs that came from Ryan's mouth afterwards were worth staving his own orgasm. Just basking in Ryan's, even though as Shane did, it felt foreign, illegal mostly. Sharing something as personal and intimate as Ryan's high. But those thoughts were quickly thrown away as Ryan then started begging for Shane to cum as well. 

It didn't take long at all, a few more jerks of his already tired hand and Shane's spunk mixed with Ryan's own. 

Shane never felt so possessive before after seeing that. 

Ryan was completely spent after that, his whole mind seemed off in another world. Even though Shane could stare at Ryan like this forever, he really didn't like the sound of dried cum. As tired and heavy his legs and body was, he moved towards Ryan's desk, pulling some tissue from the box out and wiping off Ryan then himself. 

As Shane was about to throw the tissues away, Ryan grabbed his wrist. "Stay." He pleaded, now it was Shane's turn to turn bright red, his throat dry as he could only nod. 

Throwing the tissues away, he climbed into bed next to Ryan. Ryan, who made a happy sound, turned to snuggle closely to Shane. Shane wrapped an arm around the smaller of the two and pulled him close. 

"Shane?"

"Hmm?"

"You interrupted my 'Investigation Time'." Ryan said with a soft giggle. 

"Consider it payback for all the times you had interrupted mine." Shane said with a tired laugh. 

"Shane?" 

"Yes Ryan?"

"I love you." 

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Granted, it's not my best work since I did this in like two hours ~~and I had to rewrite it because the only draft I had was on tumblr and it crashed~~ so I'm sorry if it sucks. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
